Not So Rocket
by Rocket Grunt Karl
Summary: Sneaking into Goldenrod City's Radio Tower as a Grunt to expose Team Rocket's scheme started off sounding like a great idea, until Kotone ran into her red headed Rival, who was less than thrilled with her appearance... Kotone/Silver alternate take on the infamous stripping scene. Lemon One-shot.


_I don't own Pokemon, or any of its affiliates. I own copies of the games, however._

_Hey all! This is just a one-shot I wrote awhile back and forgot about until going through some old files. Just a naughty thought I had as to the scene in Heart Gold/Soul Silver where the Rival apparently just strips the protagonist. This is just sort of my take on the events with a perverted twist._

_Anyway, just a head's up: while I love what they did with the revamped Gold/Silver games, I actually quite hate how they drew/designed Silver and prefer his original appearance (which can be seen in this story's cover art). It doesn't really change the plot, it only helped me visualizing how I saw Silver. This was written a long time ago as a warm up piece to a much longer fanfic I am in the middle of writing that follows the game, only with a much different take on the character of Kotone and a lot of different interactions with her "rival." Anyway, that doesn't actually have anything to do with this story._

_Rated M for sex and Silver's potty mouth._

* * *

Not So Rocket

"You!"

A hand grasped her and pulled her through one of the doors and pushed hard against a wall.

Kotone let out a mewl in pain, caught off guard; it happened too fast for her to even reach for her Pokéballs. Strong hands quickly grasped her arms and shoved them against the wall tightly beside her, restricting her from any attempt at escape. Her brown eyes cringed at the painful grip and slammed shut.

"What the _hell_ do you think you are doing here?"

The voice jolted her. Having expected another Team Rocket thug, the familiar voice shocked her into opening her eyes and staring at her captor. Obviously she had misjudged her own cunning going through the Radio Tower, and ran into the last person she'd expected to.

"Silver?"

The boy in question only glared hatefully at her, silver eyes brimming with such malice that she feared his glare would Paralyze her. She had never seen him look so angry before, so filled with revulsion and abhorrence it made her body tingle. Never had she ever feared her spiky haired rival until this moment when she was on the receiving end of his hatred, and she wondered why it stung her so much.

His jaw clenched, and the fists capturing her arms tightened even more.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you are doing here…dressed like _that,_" he spat the words out venomously, as if poison were on the tip of his tongue.

Kotone cringed at his harsh words. His anger was rolling off of him in waves; she could almost feel it pulsing through his tense, convulsing body. His whole body shook with barely controlled rage.

"I—I—" She couldn't find her words, stumbling helplessly over the language that now failed her. Why was she here? To infiltrate Team Rocket? To stop them from taking over the Radio Tower? It all seemed rather reckless now; and Silver's shaking hatred made her feel immature and pathetic for trying such a feat. She suddenly felt like a scolded child, embarrassed and wanting to apologize to Silver, even though she had done no wrong to him.

"You're one of _them_ now? Is that it?" he snarled, his face leaning in towards hers, hot breath fanning over her skin and making her shrink back.

"I—No!" she quickly blurted, wanting to reassure him, but his grasp on her only tightened, and she could feel the skin begin to bruise. He was silent for the longest moment, and Kotone could only stare at his domineering, contorted face. It was dark in the room he dragged her in, most likely a forgotten broom closet. The darkness cast ghastly shadows over his pale face, accenting his glaring silver eyes, long sharp Italian nose, and bent, snarling lips.

He looked like a predator, and it was too late that she noted she was trapped and couldn't escape. He surveyed her with a sneering turn in his lips, and she couldn't look away as he studied her.

"Take it off…"

It was growled out so lowly, so thick, that she almost didn't think she heard him.

"What?" she blinked in confusion, her heart rate kicking up.

"Take—it—off," he hissed out through clenched teeth, accentuating every word by pressing her further into the wall.

"I…"

He didn't wait for her, her stalling response was all the consent he needed. In an instant his hands released her, and in that split second she exhaled in relief to have her hands free, his own grasped at her black Rocket Uniform and pulled roughly.

With her shirt giving way, so did her panic. She let out an 'eep' of shock and mortification as the black material gave way to his aggressive tugs, tearing the fabric as effectively as his eyes tore into her.

"You—will—not—wear—_this …" _with every word, he yanked at her shirt, and as much as she fought, he succeeded in tearing it to shreds until it was nothing but scraps hanging from her arms, and then these too he forcefully pulled off.

She whimpered, and sunk against the wall, while his towering form loomed over her. Standing there, breasts exposed in her black bra, perking up from the chill of the cold air that caressed them, she tried to swallow her shame and cover her modesty; but she found she couldn't cover herself and ward him off at the same time.

In another twist, the skirt made a departure from her body as well, falling to the floor in heaps of black fabric. His hands rested against the wall by her head, boxing her in and she could feel his hot breath, heavy with rage and exertion against her neck, making the gentle hairs rise. She stared down at her feet, where the angry Red "R" from her uniform glared back at her, as if accusing her.

She felt degraded, and couldn't meet his eyes, and Kotone could feel moisture gathering in her own eyes. She was bared in front of him in a way no other had ever seen. Standing there bold and naked as brass, made her feel weak and powerless. She wanted to yell at him, to scream and call him a creeper, but something had held her back; something in his attitude. Something just seemed off, and such utterances of rage seemed juvenile and irrelevant. This wasn't an act of boyhood immaturity, this was an act of a deep-seated pain; something that afflicted him far stronger than any simple grudge.

Seeing her wearing the Rocket Uniform did something to him. His eyes had looked so angered, but she could also see the panic, the alarm, and maybe, if she thought hard enough, fear as well. Something about this encounter was above the level of simple rivalry. He was hurt and angry about seeing her in that uniform, and through her own amazement and embarrassment, she wished she knew what it was.

What did she do to anger him so? What was it about Team Rocket that he hated so passionately? And why was seeing her dressed like one make him so angry?

His breathing had returned to normal, as she felt the puffs of hot air lessening against her flesh. She took a brave glance up and Kotone found herself gazing in awe at his face.

Silver's eyes were piercing her with such passion and intensity, that she gulped. In there was burning a heated look that grew a flame so hot that it boiled in her belly. The anger and rage was still present, curdling in desire to be released and consume him, but there was also a hot, fierce look as if he wanted to devour her. His eyes were glued to her body, taking in her hardened nipples, straining through their confines, and her slim, curvy waist, to the delicate dip of her navel, her panties; down her white hips and long legs. Unknowingly, she clenched her legs together, trying to suppress the warmness seeping in there at his gluttonous gaze.

Kotone had always found him attractive, even when she first met him and they were young; a little girlish crush. But their rivalry was strong enough that she knew he would never see her as anything more than an obstacle to overcome; a strength to exploit to further improve his own weakness. She was suddenly very aware of how close Silver was to her, how his warm body was pressed against her; and how he was looking at her…the way she had always secretly _wanted_ him to.

Kotone couldn't take her eyes off of him, and he was leaning so close to her, and he smelled of sea salt and ozone and tongue oil... His face lowered into the crook of her neck without her even noticing or caring. His hot breath hit her neck and she shivered. She could feel the tip of his long nose brush against the column of her throat and she gulped deeply. His breathing was rapid, almost panting. He sounded as if he had just run a mile. He breathed deep and it almost sounded shaky as it exhaled against her flesh. Her eyes sealed shut in the pleasure of his warmth and closeness.

Suddenly, Silver's face shot up from her neck, and her skin felt suddenly very cold. Her eyes opened in response. He raised one of his long fingers and rested it under her chin, lifting it higher, inspecting her. A blush covered her cheeks. Then, his hand reached to her head, and swiped off the final reminder of Team Rocket. The black hat fell, instantly forgotten to the floor, as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Not you…" Silver whispered softly; and it was such a stark difference to his usual harsh tone, that Kotone shivered once again. "You're too pure to be one of them…"

Kotone couldn't bring herself to respond to his words; as he didn't even seem aware that he had said them out loud himself. She didn't care at that moment if he meant for her to hear them or not; she heard them, and the meaning behind them gave her some comfort. Did he care about her? Is that what it was? The thought of Silver seeing her as someone other than a means of battle, made her unbelievably happy. She had never seen such signs before from him. He was always so cold in front of her, so hatful and bitter. This meant that he _must_ have cared for her in some way. It was the first time he showed _any_ emotion other than resentment towards her. Did this truly mean he liked her?

Finally understanding and no longer able to stand the distance between them, Kotone leaned forward and connected their lips.

She felt him stiffen, his entire body going rigid and try to pull away, but she refused to let it bother her. Kotone raised her arms carefully up his chest, and grasped his shirt tightly, pulling him closer as she deepened the kiss. He didn't respond at first, but slowly, she could feel him timidly return her gesture, catching her lip with his and nipping them.

His arms grasped for her hungrily, and pulled her tightly against his chest, leaving no room to separate them. She gasped as his tongue invaded her mouth, quickly claiming her in a possessive, forceful manner. The kiss was hot and passionate and strong. She had never been kissed like that before in her entire life, and the fact that it was Silver drove her mad with excitement.

He suddenly pulled back roughly and slammed her against the wall, meeting her eyes with a hungry, lustful glare.

"You won't wear that again," he clenched out. His voice got softer, and his gruff, deep tone resonated through her, inhale sharply.

She stared into his beautiful eyes and raised a hand to gently caress his face. Silver wasn't what most people would call handsome in the conventional sense. His eyes were hard and slanted, red hair disheveled, long and often matted into spikes around his shoulder. His nose was sharp and long and was the most prominent feature on his face that always reminded her that he was a foreigner when she saw him. His mouth was always frowning or snarling and sneering, bent into a perpetual scowl and hissing out slurs and hateful barbs. When her hand touched his cheek, he flinched at the contact, but didn't release her; and so she gently raised her hand to remove his wild red hair from his face.

"I won't," she agreed.

She might not understand why Team Rocket angered him so much that he didn't want to see her wearing the uniform, but she knew his reasons must be important; and that he'd tell her if he was ready. She'd listen; she was there for him. Even if he didn't realize it; she was always there for him. She _had_ always been there for him.

The emotions in his eyes were strong and the façade was slowly chipping. To hide this, he snarled and claimed her mouth once again in a hot, heated kiss. Their tongues meshed as her hands scraped across his scalp, while his own clawed at her backside, grinding her against a new hardness she hadn't noticed before. She groaned in response.

"Kotone…"

The sound of her name sparked something through her, electric hot and tingling. Silver had never called her by her name before, and to hear it uttered in such a rough, lustful gravel made her knees turn weak with desire.

Kotone was powerless to stop him, and for whatever reason, she didn't want to. His hands were fisting her backside, squeezing and releasing the flesh as he ground into her, making the most delicious noises she had ever heard.

"Silver…?" she whispered, heart pounding.

His mouth, hot and open, found her collarbone, where he began to suckle, and Kotone outright moaned. His tongue felt warm and delectable, and her hands fisted painfully in his hair. She didn't know what was happening, but she didn't want it to stop…oh, lord she didn't want it to stop…

When his fingers played along the skin of her thigh, Kotone did little to stop him. They were so sure, so confident in their goal, that it seemed wrong to stop them. The budding sensation of arousal had taken over her, the excitement unfurled as his fingers raked up the insides of her legs, past her panties, and found the wetness that was her center.

Kotone gasped out as he touched her, unaccustomed to such touches by any hands but her own.

Silver made a sound of satisfaction. His hand pulled away to survey his fingers. Even in the darkness, Kotone could see the object of her desire clear as day; soaking guiltily on his fingers. She looked away in shame. Her heated cheeks were turned from him, but when she heard the sound of his lips sucking, her head turned sharply to see him darting his fingers in his mouth, licking her liquids clean from himself.

Kotone's insides turned to a hot, pulsing ooze at the sight. Her legs trembled and threatened to give way if not for his support. He pulled his fingers from his mouth slowly. Her own pearlescent mixture wiped clean in the place of his saliva.

Kotone gulped and shuddered against him, but this didn't deter him one bit. Silver's hands were already restarting their journey, one she wasn't quite sure where the destination was.

"Please…" she mumbled, unsure even herself what she was begging for.

"Please what?" he growled, grinding his hard erection against her slick panties. His mouth resumed it's task sucking on her neck.

"Please!" Kotone moaned. "Touch me!"

She could feel his smirk against her skin.

He was making her dizzy with pleasure, her cheeks burned bright red and her stomach tightened. Before she could knew it, his fingers had pushed her soaked panties to the side and his fingers were inside her.

She whimpered under Silver's touch, and when she bucked her hips, his fingers worked harder, circling the small bundle of nerves.

"Tell me you want me," he breathed harshly into her hot flesh. Bathing the slicked skin with his puffing, breath. Kotone moaned in response, unwilling to let words form, in fear that they would undo the beautiful things that she was feeling.

"Say it," he hissed out to her ear harshly, which he began to nip while his fingers slowly slipped down to find her opening and slipped easily in. "Say that you want me. That you need me."

Kotone jolted and cried out. Her hands, previously stationed on the wall, flew up to grasp desperately at his chest. She fisted his shirt.

"I want to hear you say it, Kotone. Tell me you want me. Now."

Kotone's head was spinning with pleasure. Silver's fingers were working furiously inside of her, building her up to the finale she desperately wanted to cling to. Her fingers tightened in his shirt as she tried to formulate words. Gods, he felt so good…

"I… I want you," she blushed and turned her face away, but Silver didn't seem to like that. The other hand came quickly and snatched her face, forcing her to look straight into his eyes. He had an expression that looked angry, but impassioned, and the look made her stomach do another flop. His fingers forced themselves deeper into her and she gasped out. She didn't know why Silver was so determined to have her voice her own need for him. But there was this manic, almost possessed look in his eyes when he asked her. He looked desperate for her answer, as if hearing it spoken from her was the most important thing in the world.

"What is it you want from me?" he growled out so close to her, their noses brushed. Then, Silver rose a hand and pulled up her bra, releasing her breasts to bounce as she wriggled against his fingers. Her eyes grew wide and her throat constricted as his tongue licked and nipped one hard nipple. "Say it!"

"Yes, I—ah! I want this… everything…"

She did. She wanted whatever he was willing to give. She had never felt so burning before, and she wanted, god did she want, to be with him so bad it nearly hurt.

All thought ceased as she heard his belt buckle unleash, and felt his straining cock cut through her barrier. Kotone let out a shriek that was saved by Silver's swallowing mouth. They didn't need a passing Grunt to hear them making grunts of their own.

She knew that her first time would hurt, she read about it before, but nothing prepared her for the real thing. Tears pricked her eyes as she clung to Silver tightly, looking for support against the pain that rocked through her.

Silver nestled himself inside her, groaning deeply, but mindful of her pain. He waited in glorious stillness before the yearning became too much for him and he began to thrust gently. It picked up soon after, and he began pounding into her like crazy. Kotone yelped as he slid in and out, progressively growing faster and faster.

"Kotone…"

Again, that muffled, hoarsely wonderful voice of his uttering her name in such throes of pleasure. That, is what made her desire begin to pique again. Slowly, the pain started take its place on the back burner and she felt arousal grow inside her belly. The pain was still there, lingering in the background with his every thrust, but it felt oddly delicious when combined with his thrusting flesh and stimulating movements.

Kotone rested her head against the stone wall and let instinct take over. The more she squeezed and rocked against him, the more he'd groan and moan and fuck her; until she was bouncing up and down the wall. Her legs tightened around him as her fingers clenched into his long red hair.

"Silver…!" She bit her lip to keep from calling out. His mouth found hers and he kissed her hard, muffling both their noises until only the slapping of wet skin against each other could be heard. One of his hands slowly lowered to her pulsing center once again, and she whimpered as he worried her there, making her arch her back.

The harder she'd thrust down, the faster his hand worked and the deeper he'd groan. Silver began to hush things into her ears, wicked, vulgar things that made her whimper hearing him say. And soon his fingers were speeding up, quickening, and his hips thrusting into her at a pace neither of them could properly smooth.

"Yes, Kotone, come for me. I want you to come for me…"

Hearing him and wanting desperately to answer his calls, set it off. Her insides clenched wonderfully around his thrusting shaft and she came, his name falling off her lips deliciously, only to be claimed by his mouth.

She could feel herself tightening and Silver shuddered against her, groaning deeply. He thrust one final time into her and paused, tensing. Then, it was over. Both sweaty and exhausted, they collapsed onto the floor in a topple of flesh and limbs.

Kotone nestled herself comfortably in Silver's lap as they gathered their breath, both not sure what was to come next. Kotone didn't know what would be next for them. Would they still be rivals? Would he still consider her an enemy, or something more? She stared around the room, only now seeing it. Her eyes had grown accustomed to the darkness at some point, and the light peaking through the cracks of the door gave her vision to a few objects. A mop in the corner, a dirty bucket. Through the smell of their sweat and sex, she could make out the faint traces of floor cleaners. She nuzzled her face into his shoulder, hiding in his wild hair.

"I was trying to go undercover," Kotone murmured sometime later, still hidden in the safety of his hair.

She felt him tense.

"I would never join Team Rocket, I want you to know that," she continued, taking in a deep breath of his masculine scent. It comforted her, and made it easier to relax.

He was silent for a while, the hands that grasped her tightened slightly.

"Good," Silver responded tonelessly, and she suddenly mourned the sound of his voice so filled with emotion.

Kotone leaned back to meet his eyes. They were filled with uncertainty and shame, and avoided meeting her stare. Her fingers rose to brush the hair out of his face, and she moved his chin to make him look at her.

His eyes obediently met hers, and she could see, behind the crumbled remnant of indifference he was still trying to hide under; the guilt, the uncertainness their sudden actions put them in. He blamed himself for it all, and he wasn't sure how to respond now that everything had changed.

"Will you help me?"

She knew she was taking a risk. She didn't know if he even wanted to bring down Team Rocket. She didn't know if he even wanted to be around her, didn't know if he regretted what they just did; and so asking such a question was taking a leap of faith. She was asking for his assistance, but even deeper, she was asking for his acceptance, for him to accept their connection as what it truly was, not a rivalry, but something that ran _much _deeper. She wanted him to help her fill the space in her heart that was always reserved for him and him alone.

He spent a long time gazing into her eyes, a myriad of thoughts running in his head. When he didn't respond, she rose and found her bag, thrown into the corner when he had suddenly grabbed her, and left forgotten until now. She slowly began to dress with a sigh.

As she made it to the door, his voice halted her. Silver was still sitting on the floor, still with his pants unbuttoned, staring at the small spot of blood on the floor in front of him.

"I will defeat you…" he murmured slowly.

Kotone smiled, accepting the answer.

"And I'll be looking forward to it."

She opened the door and walked out, shutting it soundlessly behind her. She knew what he meant.

"_I will defeat you."_

…

_'Wait for me.'_


End file.
